rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Carrión Jade Jolie Lady Gaga Monét X Change Ophelia Overdose Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nick: After starting off really strong, you kind of faded in the background for some time, but tonight you stood out. You landed your jokes and on top of that you had a really good look as well. This was a good performance considering the other ones tonight, but I have one critique for you. I get that you had an overlying joke, but I would have loved to see something different. I think that would've resulted in a better performance. Viper: I quite liked your puppet show, it wasn't funny in the common sense but I got humour from how you and Trinity worked together. I also really liked your look, it was unconventional and still cute. Next up...Jade Jolie Nick: It's no doubt that your puppet show was a bit different than everyone else's. You didn't do it the way you were supposed, and I don't understand why that was. You could've just looked at everyone else's submissions or just asked me or any of the judges what to do. If we leave that aside, I still think your performance was still pretty bad. Your puppet show wasn't funny, and it was disorganized. It just looked like a bunch of words...and that was it. Your look definitely fit the theme, but it was not very good. Once again like in the jewels runway, it looked like garbage. Viper: What was that mess of a puppet show? That was the worst puppet show out of all of them. It was so hard to follow and not funny in the slightest. As for your look, it's unconventional materials, sure, but it's still ugly Next up...Lady Gaga Nick: You've had a really good run so far, but tonight you fell and you fell hard. I understand that you had to rush, but everyone should be judged fairly and I think regardless, you didn't do a very good job. You just repeated the lines then at the end you had one joke and that was it. Your look was definitely iconic and I don't think it's fair to read you for being predictable, because although it kind of was, I think if you sent another look, I would be saying..."why didn't you send your meat dress". Anyways, I think your puppet show was a miss, but your runway was really good. Viper: I got zero funny and zero shade from you, it was just bland, I could kind of see what you were doing but the execution was god awful. Your runway however is ICONIC, come through, meat dress! Next up...Monét X Change Nick: Your start in this competition probably wasn't what you wanted, but ever since then you've been doing pretty well and tonight was a reflection of that. Your puppet show was in my opinion, the best and you actually had good jokes. I'm so happy that you sent the iconic sponge dress and the photo you just made it so much better. Tonight, you did a very good job all around, and you are definitely proving to be a tough contender in this rush Viper: I have one word to describe this performance. ICONIC. From your jabs at Thorgy looking like a homeless man to the the iconic sponge dress, I love your performance. The word of the day is Iconic! Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nick: Tonight, I think your performance was very safe, but at the same time, every one else did pretty well and I think that just pushed your performance to the bottom. I definitely understand that there is a language barrier and trust me, that's not why you are in the bottom. I just think your performance wasn't funny but I actually liked your look, but I wasn't sure if it was unconventional. Don't get me wrong, it's a good look, but I don't think it fit the theme as much as I would've liked it to. Viper: My only critique for you is your grammar, it was non-existent. I couldn't follow your puppet show and if you spent extra time to fix it up, it could've been good. I did like your look but the theme was unconventional materials and I didn't get that from your look. Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nick: I thought your puppet show was honestly quite boring. It was just a long, back and forth dialogue. There was no shade and if there was, it wasn't very good. On top of that, you look was not unconventional at all. I don't know if you didn't understand the theme or you couldn't find a look, but it was just a miss tonight. I really thought you would be one of the front runners in this competition and I really want you to prove me right, but after this challenge and the last, I'm not so sure. Viper: Two things. One, what the fuck is a Caulk. Two, what about that look is unconventional materials? Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Ophelia Overdose Your puppet show was a bore, but your runway was a score. You're safe. Jade Jolie Once again, you failed to stand out... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. April Carrión Unlike others, your puppet show was a pleasure... Monét X Change Your puppet show left us wishing for a sequel... Monét X Change... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned immunity in the next challenge. April Carrión... You're safe. Lady Gaga Your puppet show sounded like a broken record... Trinity K. Bonet Your unconventional look and puppet show had one thing in common...a fail... Lady Gaga... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Trinity K. Bonet... I'm sorry my dear, but you're also up for elimination. Three queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...The Delicious Miss Mandarin. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! All looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Trinity K. Bonet Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Lady Gaga Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls Jade Jolie A drag-rush free Jade Jolie, will never be the same Now...Sashay away! ------ My Top 7 queens, I'm afraid I let one of the eliminated queens go to soon. And after a long wait, they finally picked up the damn phone!. Please welcome back... Category:Blog posts